<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinderella by 尘暗旧 (ChenAnJiu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163312">Cinderella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenAnJiu/pseuds/%E5%B0%98%E6%9A%97%E6%97%A7'>尘暗旧 (ChenAnJiu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenAnJiu/pseuds/%E5%B0%98%E6%9A%97%E6%97%A7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第一次产出主人公和芳泽霞相关的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinderella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>对于我来说，芳泽菫和芳泽霞最迷人的一点就是她们对梦想的追求和芳泽菫对自由和真实自己的渴望，不仅仅是她美丽的外表，散发着活跃的气息，还有她勇敢改变自我的态度</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>几年前的一个雨后，街上的人熙熙攘攘，有两个容貌相似的女孩走在路上，从她们的装扮上来看，大概是一对练体操的双子，她们拥有着共同的梦想，两个女孩之间发生了争执，红发女孩打着伞，似乎面含悲戚地跑远了，另一个女孩过去追她，而红发女孩面前，是一个十字路口，车来车往，妹妹很随时都会发生危险。<br/>
“菫……停下来！”姐姐看到那辆汽车径直向妹妹驶来，马上就要撞到妹妹的时候,她推开了菫，一片黑暗和疼痛之中,红发女孩看到姐姐倒在血泊之中，而温热的血液慢慢地从她身体中流出来，蔓延在雨水之中。<br/>
女孩感到惊恐，姐姐前一个小时还在和练习，而此时，姐姐失去了生命，瞳孔逐渐缩小，她失声痛哭，因为自己一时的冲动，害死了姐姐。<br/>
可是她也不愿意接受姐姐的死去，那为什么不能成为姐姐，带着她的梦想活下去？因为她是芳泽霞而死去的是芳泽菫，那就逃避现实，成为一个好女孩，不被人发现。带上她的红色蝴蝶结，再次回到那个让她充满期待的体操赛场。她和姐姐的共同梦想不能被人所侮辱。<br/>
……<br/>
后来，她转入了秀尽学院，在这里成为了体操新星，没错，在比赛当中，所有的观众都沉醉于她的艺术体操表演，音乐的韵律和她完美的动作完完全全标配，飘逸的身影就像是一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，灯光下，蝶翼上镶嵌的钻石流光溢彩，在她身上闪耀着。<br/>
没错，她就像是仙度瑞拉，得到了午夜十二点的魔法，仙度瑞拉的仙女教母给了她祝福，而姐姐和她共同的梦想，给了她祝福，她对于姐姐的怀念也成为了这个神秘咒语的组成之一。<br/>
在陌生的秀尽学院里，她认识了比她高一年级的学长，来栖晓，从初次见面的只言片语，再到成为无话不谈的朋友，他们经历了不少的故事，某一天，芳泽菫突然发现，自己对学长除了尊重之外，还多出了另外一种情感，好像是喜欢，但是又不是那种普通的喜欢，这真的有点让人费解，这种情感也难以捉摸。<br/>
她在殿堂，找到了属于原来的自己，也不再去逃避现实，这有了学长的帮助，她成为了怪盗团的一员，她也开发出了自己的更多的潜能，仙女教母为什么要给仙度瑞拉午夜十二点的魔法呢？因为她希望仙度瑞拉找到属于她自己的天空，不再受到继母和她两个坏心肠的姐姐迫害，本质目的就是为了帮助仙度瑞拉找到属于自己的幸福。<br/>
但是她也担心这种情感会对给他麻烦，没错，喜欢就是喜欢，不是普通的喜欢，在她向学长告白之后，前辈的脸突然向她凑近，芳泽菫的脸上多了两片可疑的绯红，但是她觉得似乎有些羞耻的情感，却促使她表达出了想法，为了两人的梦想，她要征服世界，按照自己的感觉来表现自己，和前辈夺取梦想，在前辈和她相拥的瞬间，心脏的跳动似乎加快了，对于她来说，分开什么的，才不要，一想到她找到了属于自己的这个温暖的归宿，便可以到达任何地方。<br/>
大概就像是这样，仙度瑞拉找到了属于自己的归宿，得到了解脱和自由，笼中蝴蝶终于展开羽翼飞向天际，她终于找到属于自己内心上的幸福。<br/>
—fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>